GoWikimate Wiki
Welcome to GoWikimate! We're happy to have you here! :D Rules (NOTE: These rules are similar to the GoAnimate Wiki's Rules. PLEASE READ THEM!) 1: No Vandalism! (Counter-Editing, Chaining Articles Without Permission) First offense: 1 month ban Second offense: 3 month ban Third offense: 6 month ban Fourth offense: 1 year ban Fifth offense: Indefinite ban 2: Respect Everyone's Opinions First offense: Warning Second offense: Warning Third offense: Warning Fourth offense: 2 hour ban 3: Obey the makers and the admins 4: If you break a rule you will be banned and blocked for a week (but if you break it again, it will be 2 weeks, followed by 3, 1 month, 2 months, and then 4 months, 8 months, 1 year, then finally forever if you keep breaking rules) 5. No unreadable grammar allowed, please use Google as a spell check. Bad grammar is quite an eye sore! (Little mistakes are ok but if we see a lot of it, or if we see someone doing it for a joke, there will be consequences!) 6. When making images, no nudity or any sexual material allowed. 7. We only tolerate minor profanity. No strong language! We want to keep this wikia's "PG-13" rating! 8. No sockpuppeting! This means making an extra account to evade blocks. First offense: Indefinite ban 9. No hater templates, it will get this Wikia shut down! First offense: Indefinite ban + IP Address infinite ban. 10. No articles that do not relate to GoAnimate unless they appeared in GoAnimate First offense: Warning Second offense: 1 day ban Third offense: 1 month ban Fourth offense: 3 month ban Fifth offense: Indefinite ban 11. Don't go to this wiki to make hatred like "GoAnimate Fans are just too lazy!" If you do, it'll get you a free IP Ban! 12. Do not try to insult, harassment, try to block, make a article out of that good user and threat a admin or any other good users First Stirke: 2 hour ban Second Strike: 1 Month ban Third strike: 4 Month ban and Fourth strike: IP Ban 13. No propaganda! (According to Google, Propoganda is: Information, especially of a biased or misleading nature, used to promote or publicize a particular political cause or point of view.) Basically do not try to make something that is confirmed true, false... First Offense: 1 week ban Second Offense: 2 week ban Third Offense: 1 month ban Fourth Offense: 3 month ban Fith Offense: Indefinite ban 14. Don't make grounded videos out of Wikia users, it helps the wiki get shut down! (Unless they have violated the Terms of Use or they are the antagonists) 14. No Fighting/Offending About Religion and Government! First offense: IP Ban 15. No foreign words (The language of this wikia is English. Do not type in another language on here! First offense: Warning Second offense: Warning Third Offense: 1 hour ban Fourth offense: 2 hour ban Fifth offense: 3 day ban Chat Rules 1. No swearing or vulgar language: First offense: Warning Second offense: 2 hour ban Third offense: 3 day ban Fourth offense: 6 month ban Fifth offense: 1 year ban Sixth offense: Infinite ban 2. No sockpuppeting just to private message! 3. (Admins) No false banning or kicking First offense: Warning Second offense: 2 hour ban Third Offense: 4 day ban Fourth Offense: Demotion to a regular user! Note: Bureaucrats cannot be banned from chat, this is the same with Wikia Staff, stars, bots, helpers, adminmentors ect. 4. No starting flame wars or you are banned forever. Admin rules (For Admins Only) 1. No blocking admins for deleting your pages that were against the rules... 2. No creating pages that have nothing to do with GoAnimate or grounded videos unless he/she appeared in any grounded videos. 3. No deleting random pages that cannot be deleted! 4. You may only undo a category if it's a hater category, if you or someone else made a mistake trying to put something in a category, or another user made a similar category. 5. Don't block a user for no reason...seriously it's plain stupid... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse